eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1223 (14 December 1995)
Synopsis Mark feeling somewhat guilty about how things were turning out with Arthur's court case and the like. He was blaming himself because the results of his gambling had made Arthur's situation somewhat precarious. After talking with Ruth she convinced him that perhaps now was the best time to come clean about the card school that Mark was involved in. Ruth deliberated that it would better to hear the truth from Mark than when it came out in the courts. Meanwhile Martin was obviously having a rough time at school with bullying because when it came to going to school he was terrified and locked himself in the bathroom. Pauline was determined to resolve the situation and she went to see the headmaster who was somewhat patronising about her situation claiming that there were a lot of children in the school whose father's were "absent" due to terms on remand and in prison. Jeanine and Claire were determined to find out what was kept beneath Felix's trapdoor. Thanks to Jeanine who provided an able distraction Claire sneaked in and made off with Felix's set of spare keys. David meanwhile was the subject of Cindy's baiting. David thought she was merely playing games with him but on her part at least she seemed serious about staying loyal to Ian. In fact she was laying on the "wife of the year" bit a little bit thick at some points in the episode. David however is now being painted as something of a lonely character. It seems all his friends and acquaintances don't seem to have time for him. He visited Bianca who was busy preparing for a girl's night out with Tiffany. He even visited Carol to sort out the Christmas arrangements and it was obvious he was uncomfortable with the rowdy atmosphere that was prevalent in the Jackson household (by the way Bianca found out about Robbie's scam and cut herself into it). Roy went golfing for the day leaving Pat free to ring the nurse who was connected with Frank and telling her that she would be going away for Christmas and would not be contactable till afterwards. It seems she is trying to give Roy the best Christmas ever. Mark finally confessed his gambling to Pauline, she took it better than expected but was upset that Steve wouldn't help out to confirm the gambling story. Just as they were talking about Arthur someone threw a brick through the window of Pauline's house. Credits Main cast *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Sid Owen as Ricky *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Ross Kemp as Grant *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Harry Landis as Felix *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Pickard as Kevin *Devon Anderson as Billy *Hugh Bonneville as Headmaster *Frank Harling as Customer Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes